intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Whirlpool Galaxy
The Whirlpool Galaxy; Messier 51 and its Companion Galaxy M51b is a Grand Spiral Galaxy located in the Canes Venatici Constellation, its estimated 23 ± 4 million light years away from the Milky Way Galaxy. Its center of the Intelonian Chronicles. Formation According to Demonologists, The Whirlpool Galaxy was created when the formation of it's Central Core, or what most scientists come to accept the Blackhole at the center of the galaxy. It's here the creature Intelus was born out of the stellar dust that was early universe. Intelus a Galactic Dragon began to create a circulation movement in the central core. This motion began to shed Intelus' outer scales, these scales were released from the blackhole out into the swirling stellar gas and dust that would become the Whirlpool's Main galaxy. The scales seeded across the stellar dust, jumpstarting star formations across forming galaxy. As Intelus continued to circulate the movement of the central core, more and more of Intelus' scales came out seeding the galaxy. Upon the galaxy's formation to what it is now. Most Galactic Dragons tend to die off upon this stage. However few are lucky if a passing galaxy or cluster brushes or combines with the galaxy. This was a lucky break for the dying Intelus as the smaller galactic cluster NGC 5195 better known as the Oltani Galaxy, brushed by the Whirlpool. The brush sent what scales that were from the Oltani' Galactic Dragon to Intelus. As the Oltani' Galactic Dragon died, it fueled Intelus to stay alive. Now sparred, Intelus caught the Oltani Galaxy in a slight pull of the Whirlpool connecting the two by one of it's arms, this gave Intelus a greater focus. Now rejuvenated the Galactic Dragon using the already shedded scales began to seed life across the 2 galaxies. The Cycle of Balance In the developing years after the Whirlpool Galaxy was created by Intelus, the Galactic Dragon needed a way to maintain balance in the developing galaxy, so sacrificing 5 keys of Law which few say are parts of Intelus himself. Intelus created the Five Demons, which later to be called The First Five Demons of Intelus. The First Five repesented the key 5 laws that were needed to create balance. Cognitio : The Demon God of Knowledge * Created from Intelus' Brain, Cognitio represents all knowledge in the Galaxy, he represents all knowledge in the galaxy. His influence varies depending on sections of the Galaxy, he doesn't matter the reverence, to him all he cares is that knowledge is given out to everyone in the galaxy. Thanatos: The Demon God of Death * He is represented as Intelus' heart whom he sacrificed to create Thanatos. This cycle of life and death is represented as Thanatos, and he makes sures all life comes to an end. He is the father of Charos Death, whom is created when Intelus' heart bled when Thanatos was created, this drop of blood formed into Charos Messorem: The Demon God of Insanity/Madness * Created when Intelus sacrificed his eyes, Messorem represents Insanity, or in simple terms, Doubt and Paranoia, this created the rise and fall among alot of civilizations in the early galaxy. Though unlike those before, Insanity got the best of the demon god himself later in time. Iustitia: The Demon Goddess of Justice/Law * Represented as the Galactic Dragon's hands, Iustitia represents the Justice of the Galaxy. Her influence makes sure that balance is key to everything, making sure that everything has proper ways and paths. This lead her to being highly revered in the early years, but she eventually fell back into darkness along with Messorem. But she is highly respected in the Republic Territory. Concordia: The Demon Goddess of Harmony * Created when Intelus sacrificed his voice, the voice of Intelus considered powerful represents Harmony and Peace. She makes sure that peace and tranquility is dominant in the galaxy, this makes Concordia the second most powerful Demon God of the five despite being the youngest. The Five Demons helped balance out the small civilizations of the developing Whirlpool, however as time began to pass, a strife began to form inside. As many said that there is no perfect family, and even in demons, the balance will shift greatly later on. Colonization (Pre-Intelonian) Much of the Ancient Civilizations that were created by the Five Demons, were the starters for the Early Civilizations of the Whirlpool Galaxy. According to beliefs, each of the Demon Gods had their own civilization they watched over. While some didn't care for their civilization others were more concerned, one such example is the Crocodites lead by Cognitio. Such early civilizations listed below can be related to each of the Demon Gods. * Allosarain Empire: Considered a lost Civilization, though according to tablets found in Caarn Space, the Allosarain Empire was an Avian Race that ruled parts of the Zecropolian, Delotoiian and Caarn Space. This belief was focused when the name Thanatos was founded in parts of Zecropolian Space where the Zecropolians themselves considered sacred to their history. It's said that the Allosarain Race is tied to Thanatos and his powers of Death. What they had believed in or what they did in celebration to Thanatos was unknown. Though it could be referenced that they did yearly sacrifices to please the demon god. * Crocodite Empire: Considered the oldest "Surviving" civilization, the Crocodite Empire was the largest of the ancient civilizations, claiming parts of the Corporate Space, Ozzarus Pirate Space and the Uotorian Federation. The Crocodite Empire supported Cognitio, the Demon God of Knowledge, and this is proven throughout many temples in the Corporate and Ozzarus Pirate Space, as the name Cognitio is written with the Crocodite Language. It's said sometime before the whole Insanity Wars that plagued the early galaxy, The Crocodites mysteriously disappeared from the face of the galaxy. It's later revealed that Cognitio had feelings for his creations the Crocodites and so spared the harsh extinction that ever other civilization was going through. The Crocodites being represented by Cognitio is considered the most advanced civilization ever known to the galaxy, surpassing even the Intelonian knowledge. * Juotorian Monarchy: Was another Ancient Civilization that is said to be the ancient predecessors of the Aotorian which became the Uotorian Federation and Oaotoruan Space. Not much is known of this Ancient Civilization, and according to Republic Historians, the term "Oldest Surviving" wasn't qualified to the Monarchy because it's beliefs were changed with the Aotorian Monarchy and they were changed along with Uotorian and Oaotoruan Conflict. It's considered that Iustitia herself ruled over Juotorian Monarchy. She managed to keep the civilization alive after the Insanity Wars, but eventually the beliefs of it were destroyed over time. The Juotorian Monarchy according to the documents, was located what is now modern day Oaotoruan Space. * Concordus Civilization: Considered the Predecessor of the Oakutaruian Empire, making it another "Surviving" Ancient Civilization, the Concordus Empire was ruled by Concordia herself, However she never really had much of an influence on the civilization, its said that she watched over the Concordus Civilization, but when the Insanity Wars came by, she never protected or attempted to, as she had the belief of Pacifism influenced on the civilization. This lead to the downfall of the Concordus Civilization during the Insanity Wars. What came out towards the later years was the founding blocks for the Oakutaruian Empire. The Concordus Civilization is based just on the outskirts of the Oakutarui Empire, reaching towards parts of the Forbidden Territory. * Mesyrm Empire: Considered the deadliest civilization and considered the origin of most of the extinctions of the Ancient Era. The Mesyrm Empire was run by Messorem, the Demon God of Insanity. His influence on the Mesyrm Empire is what believed to be his own downfall. It's due Messorem never designed his own realm, and instead spend most of the time with the mortals. Being a demon god, he wanted to know more of the galaxy. This curiosity is what lead to Messorem's fall. He knew he was the Demon God of Insanity, and his influence was strong, but when the Mesyrm Empire began to influence the same teachings back onto Messorem, it lead to his corruption and in response, he turned corrupted and began the Insanity Wars. With the Mesyrm Empire behind him, Messorem lead a massive charge against the Galaxy, wiping the civilizations of the Whirlpool, till eventually his brothers and sisters locked him up in the Dark Realm, thus ending the Mesyrm Empire and the Insanity Wars. It's said the Mesyrm was located not in Civilized Space, but in the unexplored spaces that make up the Eastern Half of the Whirlpool Galaxy. Its said it connected through Korus Federation Space, indicating it's size to be large, but it's unknown. Colonization (Intelonian) Called Intelus' Swirl according to Intelonians when they came to the galaxy in 360 B.C. The Intelonians originated from Earth were intentionally going to colonize a series of systems now called the Intelonian Expanse in the Milky Way, but something went wrong with their CyroShip Cadmus and was directed to the Whirlpool Galaxy. They soon were directed to the Whirlpool Galaxy. When they arrived they landed at a planet they later called Tretris Oakutarui, meaning "Failed Star" due to Tretris' sheer size. From the Intelonians, the Whirlpool Galaxy was already colonized by previous empires, Two prominent ones, the Koruscian Trading Empire and the Oakutaurian Empire, these small empires were seperated from each other but served each their own purpose. The Koruscian Empire was a trading Empire that served its local star clusters, while the Oakutaruian was more a peaceful expansive empire. Fall of the Intelonian Empire Following the colonization, and after many Exiles of their own kind, the Intelonian Empire grew till 500 GRS (5,000 BIW), the Intelonian Empire reached a massive expansion in the Whirlpool Galaxy. Claiming a chunk of space what they called the Intelonian Triangle, which several star systems in their empire, the Intelonian Empire remained at this pace till one fateful day in 500 GRS, when the Capital City of the empire mysteriously disappeared into the depths of the Tretstonian Ocean. Following after the collapse of the Empire, the remaining survivors scattered, some remained independant to themselves while others formed what would later be the precursor to the Galactic Republic of Tretris The Rise of the Territories After the Fall of the Intelonians, the Whirlpool Galaxy became open grounds for any Empire, the Koruscians and Oakutaruians remained at themselves, however coming from the Whirlpool's Companion Galaxy which at the time called "Oltanian Galaxy" a new Empire was formed, created by the exiled Dragons from the Intelonians, later called the Oltanian Empire, was sought out to conquer the entire Whirlpool making it a dragon-only empire. The Oltanians called this assualt the "Uniting The Galaxy" Campaign, but to the other empires at the time it was called the System Wars. System Wars Campaigns As the Oltanians charged through the arm that connected their little galaxy with Whirlpool, they conquered star system by star system, by the time they reached what the Koruscian Empire, they were given a decision, conquer them like they did with other smaller empires, or destroy them for those that. However seeing the constructive abilities on how the Koruscians were able to provide fleets of starfleets in exchange for basic supplies, the Oltanians cut them a deal, they allowed the Koruscians to remain independant aslong they kept providing ships for the Oltanian Armada. The Koruscians responded and accepted the deal, in an offer of good trade the Koruscians gave the Oltanians access to the Hyperlanes. From there the Oltanians charged forward splitting their armada into two fronts, one front to attack the now formed Republic Trading, and the other attacked the Oakutaruian Empire. Both fronts dealt major damages to both empires, however following after this the Republic Trading united and formed into the Galactic Republic of Tretris where over a series of years the Republic will triumph over the Oltanian Empire setting new boundaries in the Whirlpool. Following after the System Wars, the Korusicans happy to be free from the Oltanians dissolved their territory and molded with the Republic greatly expanding their territory. As for the Oakutaruians, what remained of their territory after many attacks of Genocide, remained to themselves till they joined the Republic many years later to aquire food and supplies. In all the Galaxy was finally start to take shape with 2 major Empires already in the play. ' Aridian Uprising' ''' '''Some years after the First Galactic War around 2781 GRS, the Oltanian Empire was on the verge of Economic collapse much like with the Republic, in order to increase its stablization, the Oltanian Government suppressed many of its expansion sectors. One Sectors the Aridian Sector located on the outer arm of the Empire, was tired of their suppression so in a series of attacks across the Oltanian Empire and their razing of the Aridian Homeworld, the Aridians ceceeded from the Oltanian Empire. They colonized the "Arm of the Galaxy" that connected the Whirlpool to its companion galaxy, the newly colonized space was declared the Aridian Expanse by the Galactic Republic, and the a suitable hyperspace lane was found inside their expanse that connected them to the Oltanian Empire. With an easy truce, the Republic in exchange for safe passage and commercial trade use of the newly expanded Korus Hyperlane, they'll provide the Aridians food and supplies to help them stablize their economy. Since then the Aridian Expanse remained, connecting the Oltanian Galaxy with the Whirlpool Galaxy. The Civilized Space According to the map as seen below, the Whirlpool Galaxy is divided into 11 prominent sections of space, consiting of 4 Major Territories and 7 smaller sections of space. Territories Republic Territory Aridian Territory Thanarian Union Territory Oltanian Territory Tolorn Cartel Territory Spaces/Sections Zecropolian Hegemony Delotoiian Space Ozzarus Pirate Space Korus Federation Uotorian Federation Oaotoruan Space Each of the Territories have done well with their own business, but when it comes to the smaller areas of space, they tend to be more focused on, they are considered the Superpowers of the Galaxy when compared to the smaller space. Map of the Whirlpool Galaxy Category:Intelonain Category:Territories Category:Empires